The Life of Turning Back The Elites Volume 1
by CryingYourName
Summary: Lillian had it all; money, power, etc... She is sent to a private boarding school, to turn her life around and finally fall inlove.
1. New Life

"Are you kidding me, Lillian?"

"Dad, I'm sorry! Just please listen to me…please."

"I do not need to hear anything from some spoiled brat. Your mother and I have raised you to be truthful and respectful. And not going around, BREAKING LAWS!"

"You don't understand! Do you know how it is in peer pressure? Being talked about behind your back, by your "best friends"? Even day you don't understand the rejecting and laughing voices that all mimic at me!"

"That still isn't an excuse to shop lift!"

"I know and I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking…"

"You're right, you weren't thinking. That's why I'm sending you to the boarding school. That was the final straw."

"NO! Please father! Don't do this! I'll change, I promise. Just please don't send me there!"

"Shut UP! You're going and that's FINAL!"

That was the last time I ever talked to my dad. The morning of my departure, my dad refused to talk to me. He only shut the door on my face, and the driver took me away. My mother shook her head in disappointment and then walked back in the house. I wanted them to understand about my life in school. All the laughter and taunting that everybody did. Just maybe if I did change, maybe they will love me again like their own daughter. I sighed as I placed on my sunglasses that I always wore to hide my eyes. I knew that my emotions were always shown in my eyes. As they say 'The eyes are the window to your soul.' I sighed as the car pulled into the airport, when the driver opened the door. I stepped out and smelled the water dew that was in the air. Hearing little kids shouting at their parents for candy, and the speaking in JFK spoke into the PA "Flight 501B to New Hampshire is now boarding." I felt tears coming into my eyes as an airport attendant took my luggage. The security guards raced to through the EXPRESS and into the Business Class section of the plane. I never really thought about why I was given a life that didn't need to do much. And yet I wasted my time with breaking laws and not even giving consideration about my parents. All I have ever really known was, to not express feelings only to myself. That was one of the most heart ache sickness I ever felt.

* * *

"Please come this way, Kingston Hall is this way."

"Thank you. Um…do you know where Farington Cove is?"

"Oh, that's where the school's community center is."

I only nodded to the person who showed me around campus. He was a handsome man, I do have to admit. He was about 6"1' with a very impressive build. You could see his biceps beneath the polo of the school's logo that was printed over the navy strips that were the design of the shirt. His eyes were a shade a light golden brown and with a tiny speck of hazel that dilated his eyes in a charming way. His hazel hair covered his right eye in a sweeping motion. He smiled with white pearls, which you find in an Abercrombie picture that covered NYC, head to toe.

"Oh. I thought that was where the registration desk is."

"No. The registration desk is on the east side of campus, right by the lake. Do you want me to take you there?"

"I don't want to bother you…"

"It's alright. I'm not bothered."

I blushed and then looked at the man in front of me.

"What is your name, by the way?"

"James, James Masen."

James….of course, almost every cute European guy that you meet. James is one of the most common names in the English language dictionary. But Masen was an American name. I was taken by the silence of his eyes. When you looked into his eyes, you couldn't help but be dazed and hypnotized at looking at those specks of hazel that captures your attention in a sea of light brown.

"I'm Lillian Anders, but my friends call me Lilly." I smiled at him.

"Lilly. You look like a Lilly."

I chuckled and nodded.

"That's why my aunt said. She gave me that nickname. And I was born in May, so Lilly would fit just right."

"Wait, but isn't Lilly spelled with 1 l?"

I shook my head.

"Well yes, but my name has 2 l's. So it's spelled, L-I-L-L-Y."

James chuckled. "That's very interesting." I nodded my head into agreement and smiled. James led me to a golf cart, and placed the key into the ignition, along with his I.D. card that was scanned by a silent beeper. I was surprised that this cart was equipped with a scanner. James looked at me and chuckled, "Every cart, you have to scan your ID card, or it doesn't start." I raised my eyebrow in response, and said "That's very…interesting." He nodded and gave me a warm smile, before driving the car on the paved pathway through the patch of nature that surrounded the school. We soon got to the registration desk, in a record time of 3 minutes.

I walked into the office and looked at the surroundings. It was an elegant office, which looked like a normal school office. I walked in front of the women, which looked like she was in her late 50's. She looked regent and elegant. Even though with her gray sweater dress you had on, you could tell she aged gracefully over the years. She had her hair pulled back into a simple bun, with a few strands of curly black hair that fell over her face. She was typing away on an APPLE desktop.

I read her nameplate, "Mrs. Abigail Williams?"

She looked up and gave me a welcoming smile. "Hello Lillian Anders. Welcome to Elizabeth Kingston Prep Academy." I nodded my head in her direction and gave her a weak smile. "Yes, I'm here to pick up my transcript, along with my EKPA card." She pushed her chair to a file cabinet and looked through a file of A's. "Anders…Anders…Anders. Ah. Here we go." She picked up a file, which read 'ANDERS, LILLIAN LUMIXIE.' Soon, after a few moments of paper being fished around and nails scattering on keyboards, she finally gave me a file with a room card, and a set of keys. I looked at her with a face of confusion.

"The file is your transcripts, along with a map of the town and school and your EKPA card. You can use it like a normal credit card. Your father already placed money inside of it. You will have a daily allowance of $400. The set of keys are for your gym locker and your daily locker that you may use. Also, the golf cart key is on the other brass chain, along with your key-card for the scanner."

"Thank you. Um, where are my suitcases?"

"Oh. It was already transferred to your hall. The maids will unpack for you. Please do not be late on your first day, especially in the middle of the school year."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me again, before returning to the computer screen. James gave me his charming smile again and said "I'll be here to help you with your adjustment." I looked at him and said "No, thank you. I'll be fine by myself…" He raised his eyebrow and then shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say."

James winked at me and then turned his back, walking to the large courtyard that overlooked the mountains. I found my new living space, in 10 minutes. After walking around the campus, asking random people where to find the dorms. A nice girl whose name was Alexia Hamden pointed out the dorms and who had lived there. Alexia was a petite girl that has a bob that curled into her ear. It was a hazel bob that matched her eyes, while she smiled. Her cheekbone was high near her long arched eyebrows. She had full plump lips that were dabbed with clear lip gloss, to bring out her natural color. Alexia also had large doe eyes that were filled with innocence.

I sat on my new bed and started to thinking about myself. I've had lost my virginity when I was only 13 and I done alcohol. I never have done drugs, since I already did alcohol. I've done body shots and they were plastered over Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, etc… I've kissed girls when I was drunk and I also had danced in a club, dressed as a 21 year old. My past was filled with alcohol, non-stop partying, shopping to the fullest quote of 'shop till you drop' and lavish vacations to India, Caribbean's, Europe, etc….

I bounced on my mattress, and glancing around the decorated room that was filled with expensive antiques that lined up the wall. I sighed and then began to reconcile about my past. I thought of every argument and fist fight I've been in. Most of the fist fights were with 2 boys that were fighting over me. My life seemed to be one hectic lane of the highway. I shook away those thoughts and then began to look for my clothes. I've noticed the girls around this school, was labeled by a strand of rubber in their hair, which pulled it into a bun, ponytail, etc…

Some girls had platinum in their hair, and they were wearing limited edition designer brands with Jimmy Choo's. They also had handbags that were Chanel, Prada and/or Dolce and Cabaña. It wasn't that hard to find them all hanging out in the middle of the large courtyard that over looked the mountains. They had glossy hair that shone in the light, flawless skin that you would have to apply countless amounts of foundation to achieve, without looking like a pancake and they were dressed to perfection.

The next group of girls had gold in their hair. They wore some limited edition designer brands and some other brands that you could find from stores. They were mixed with the platinum and silver.

I guessed that what color you had in your hair, determined your reputation and your rank in this school. I've also noticed they had a monarchy and even an aristocracy. They were based on their color of bands in their hair.

I've didn't really seen much girls with silver in their hair. I shook off the thought and walked into the quiet bathroom that was attached to my room. After an hour of bubbles and music playing, I got out of the tub that was indented into the floor. I wrapped a towel around me with another towel around my dripping brunette hair. When I opened the bathroom door to let the steam out, I saw a leather book on my desk that was embossed with platinum stiches.

It read 'Elizabeth Kingston Prep Academy; Elites of Platinum.'

My right eyebrow was raised from my brow bone and my eyes examined the book. It had an elegant simplicity to it and it still looked old as if Jane Austen handwritten it like 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Emma'. The aroma surrounding the book smelled fresh off ink. I opened the cover to see a handwritten letter that was tied to a page. I untied the elegant loop and worked it out of its delicate cousin that covered the handwriting.

It read;

May 2010

Dear Lillian Lumixie Anders,

Welcome to Elizabeth Kingston Prep Academy, home too many of the world's leaders and elite monarchy that graced this academy for centuries. We are delighted that you have been selected to be placed in PLATNIUM. We do have the limit amount of members but you are an exception. GOLD and SILVER are the handmaidens you are to be assigned.

Alexia Hamden and Joanne Cambric are assigned to be your handmaidens throughout your career in EKPA. We also would like to say you have been invited to the annual spring brunch that takes place on the academy's southwest lawn. If you do attend, please place the RSVP slip into this envelope and place it on your nightstand. A trusted handmaiden will pick up your answer at exactly NOON tomorrow. We welcome you once again to Elizabeth Kingston Prep Academy.

Sincerely,

PLATNIUM

After I read the platinum embossed letter, a knock came from the pearl colored door. I sighed and then shouted out "Come in!" The door knob turned and revealed Joanne Cambric and Alexia Hamden. Joanne had a glare shot towards me and a nasty frown on her perfectly airbrushed face. I could tell she was judging my every move that I took. Alexia looked at the ground not making eye contact with me. She seemed scared. "Yes, may I help you?"

Joanne raised her eyebrow and said "Your Lillian Anders?" I looked at her and said "Yes, got a problem?" Joanne smirked and said "You got guts. I like you already." I chuckled and said "Me too. Who are your parents?"

"Macy and Derrick Cambric. Actually Alexia and I are half-sisters. We both have the same mom, but different dads. Her dad is Aden Hamden."

"Really? Macy Cambric… isn't she the one who created the screenplay Tomorrow's Another Day?"

Joanne nodded and said "Yeah, but she travels a lot so she sent Alexia and I here." I smiled and then asked, "What color is your band?" Alexia whispered "Gold…" I sensed her nervous attitude in the atmosphere and her shyness. "Oh. That's cool." Joanne grinned and said "We're almost platinum. So, who are your parents?" I sighed and muttered "Nicole and Charles Anders." Both of Joanne and Alexia's eyes widened as their pupils dilated. Alexia 'spoke' in a tone that could be heard by birds. "REALLY?" I sighed and nodded. I explained my parent's occupation and the reason of me coming to Elizabeth Kingston Prep Academy. It really wasn't much to tell, I just left out the partying till dawn and the endless shopping. I wasn't ready to reveal myself to Joanne and Alexia.

* * *

**Review. ;3**

**x Lilly**


	2. Schedules & New People

**Thank you. :) I would like more reviews. :D**

**

* * *

**

In the morning, I woke up in my soft silk sheets that were purple. It matched the gold swirls on the wall, that were my wall paper and that had a background of white. A knock came into my door, and I mumbled "Come in." The door opened and revaeled Alexia's head. Her head popped through the door and she gave me a gentle smile. "Did I wake you up?"

"Oh, no. I just woke up." I gave her a gentle smile before getting out of the bed. Alexia smiled and said "I bought your some hot chocolate. It's very cold outside." I smiled at her offer, as she gave me the warm cup that was filled with hot chocolate, with 6 tiny marshmallows. I sipped the creamy delight and whispered, "Thank you." Alexia gave me a small smile and then nodded, before making her way out of my room. I stretched and placed the cup on my nightstand, before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

There was steam surrounding the room, as the door opened from the bathroom. A sudden wind rushed into the bathroom, blowing my face. After brushing my teeth, and choosing to wear a Chanel white sweater dress with black leggings that I picked up from a fashion show, I slipped on my nude colored Uggs and a Juicy Couture necklace that had the word 'Elite' on the pendant of emeralds. After blowing out the soft curls on my hair, I picked it up in a bun, and then I finished off with a smoky eye with champagne colored lip stick. The clock already read 8:00 AM. I rushed out of my room with a white trench coat style, and a gray scarf that wrapped around my neck. The hot chocolate was already in my hands, as I made sure all of my stuff was in my tote bag.

I quickly rushed to breakfast hall that was lined up with smells of pancakes, French toast, etc… Girls from all over the groups on campus stood over a type of food and scooped up a few at a time. There was no line, thanks to the vast selection of breakfast. Joanne walked up with a tray of pancakes with maple syrup and fresh fruit salad with a frozen yogurt on the side. She smirked at me and said "Your breakfast, Madame." I rolled my eyes, and took the tray from her hands. I sat down on an empty table, and began to eat my breakfast. Alexia sat next to me, and said "You don't want to meet the other PLATNIUMS?" I shook my head and then waited for the bell of 1st period class. I pulled out a glossed folder and read over my schedule;

* * *

Monday – Thursday

1st Period: Literature

2nd Period: History

Brunch

3rd Period: Mathematics

4th Period: Study Hall

Lunch

5th Period: French & World Culture

6th Period: Science

7th Period: Talent

Snack

8th Period: Dance & Movement

9th & 10th Period: Lacrosse & Cheerleading

* * *

Friday

1st Period: History

2nd Period: Mathematics

Brunch

3rd Period: Science

4th Period: Literature

Lunch

5th Period: Dance & Movement

6th Period: Lacrosse & Cheerlead

7th Period: Yoga & Pilates

8th Period: Free Period

* * *

I smiled at Friday's schedule, it was a workout. Joanne escorted me to Literature, before making her way to her class. I looked around the room, and then the teacher placed me next to a boy that smiled gently. I took the kind gesture and said "I'm Lilly." He said "I'm Victor. It's nice to meet you, little lady." I nodded in agreement, and opened my Mac. The academy didn't like to use paper, feeling it would kill trees, so it made every student have at least 2 laptops and a desktop in their dorms. One was for school and another, was like a PDA. Victor was a large African American teenager, with a strong muscular build. His head was shaven, and he wore polo's with jeans. His eyes were chestnut colored, and he stood up to 6"2'. Soon, Victor and I started talking about technology. He was talking about his 'baby' as he would like to call her. He said "Her engine runs smoothly and she's my baby." I laughed and discussed his car for the whole period, with enough time to give in my class work to the teacher; email. Victor waved me goodbye, once we were out the door. Before that, he invited me to sit next to him in lunch.

I walked towards Math, next. The room was filled with numbers and signs of addition, subtraction, division, etc… The teacher placed me next to a girl, reading into her book of poetry. She ignored my presence and kept reading. "Hey, are you reading 'Darkness Upon'?" The girl looked up with eyes widened, surprised that another person besides her read Mark DeeFim. She said "You read Mark Deefim?" I smiled and nodded, "He's one of my most favorite authors besides Jane Austen." She chuckled and said "At least you're not a bimbo." I smiled and then began writing my notes. During the last 15 minutes of class, the girl next to me turned and then said "Are you part of the elites?" I looked up to her away from my paper and said "How do you know?" She looked into my hair and then said "Easy. You have the platinum band in your hair, and there's some talk about you around the academy." I looked at her and said "Um. Well…I am."

She shook her head and said "Don't join them. They are only set out to create a population of pure breeds from old money and create these perfect little princesses that spend; god knows how much amounts on just a pair of shoes or a hand bag. Trust me. There are some secrets that are to die for, literally." I glanced at her and then said "How do you know?" She sighed and then said "Because I was part of them a few years back, and then I broke away from them

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**x Lilly**


End file.
